The Three Faces of Evil
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The Coon and Friends are faced with their toughest challenge up to date in the forms of Scott Tenorman, Trent Boyett and Josh Meyers who are on a trail of mayhem... Can our heroes stop them to save South Park from destruction and possible ruins their last days of summer vacation before school begins .
1. The Great Escape

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, violence, blood and gore, implied sexual situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Three Faces of Evil**

**Chapter 1: The Great Escape **

One very sunny early evening in the small semi peaceful mountain town of South Park, Colorado., Cut to Cartman's house outside in the backyard which Cartman was back in town from his punishment that he had to go through in Saginaw, Michigan after he did a few very horrible things to the mayor and town a week ago which he had begun to break down like a big crying baby while he was there. But for now the kids are playing superheroes with Butters who was clearly dressed as his super villain alter ego "Professor Chaos" before school starts up again which they are enjoying the last sights of summer.

"Ha-Ha…, General Disarray please releases my evil minions upon the coon and friends now!" Chaos had begun to chuckles evilly out loud and said while looking down at his pint-sized ginger daywalker sidekick and at the members of the C- team right now. That is when Disarray had two large clearly seen through blue plastic balls out that contained four guinea pigs inside there.

"What the fuck is this, so your minions are little guinea pigs Chaos?" The Coon said with a light chuckle while looking down at the tin foiled clothed rodents just standing there next to Disarray at that moment.

"Oh come on now, your darned rodents go to do your evil minion stuff!... Which, I'm mean right now?!" Disarray said in shock and anger while he was lightly tapping them with the tip of his foot to get them to move.

"Oh Hamburgers this really stinks right now." Chaos had replied back while he was looking down at Disarray which he was silently thinking about retreating from the scene and they both begin to run. "Oh boy I'm thinks that we are so screwed at the moment Disarray, retreat now, Next time we meets again Coon and Friends!"

"Oh what a goddamned fag, let's me guess he is going home because he is not want to be grounded at all again?!" Coon silently utters under his breath.

"Hey, where the hell Chaos and Disarray is coming right now." Tool shed said while looking at The Human Kite who had just silently shrugged his shoulders at the turns of events.

"Just wow, Chaos and Disarray are afraid of us more when we are working together as a team you guys." Tupper wear had commented about Chaos and Disarray's sudden disappearance from the scene.

"Well Tupper wear that we has tried so hard to gets through Mysterion's mind who is a lone wolf when it comes to the crime fighting business!" The Coon snarls while looking venomously at Mysterion who in his sick and twisted own mind which he thinks Mysterion is a publicity whore which the town favors Mysterion more over him.

"I'm like working alone because I'm not putting you guys in danger which I'm don't like seeing you guys getting hurt at all fat ass!" Mysterion quickly fires back in a very scolding tone voice at The Coon's hateful comment.

"Timmah!" Iron Maiden said while he sat there.

"Well you guys I'm going home which I'm have a brand new issue of Playboy to read right now?!" Mosquito said while he was walking away from the group at that moment.

"Well then look like this game is clearly done for the night?" Human kite said with a heavy sigh that he had held out.

But cut to Alamosa Maximum Security Juvenile Hall inside the mental ward which Scott Tenorman sat inside a paddled cell which he was putted there after he and his ginger extremists who had taken the mayor and city council as hostages to lured his half-brother out a few months ago. That is when two pint sized figures came walking up to his cell door which it was Trent Boyett and Josh Meyers who are planning to escape from this place and are plotting a grand evil scheme of vengeance against South Park right now. That is when they all had sneaked out of the building through the laundry chute to escape then into the building sewer system.

"Oh look like I'm going to have some fun time with my little brother very soon." Scott said with a very menacing look that formed on his face while he was wearing a powder blue jumpsuit as he was scornfully looking at them. That is when they had burst out of the building by going through the building's sewer system which it is a few hours later the guards had quickly noticed the three missing inmates at that moment.

"I'm ready for some beating the crap out of someone right now." Trent said as he was pounding his clutched fist in his other palm.

"I wanted to finish my psyche attack on a certain police officer who I'm having in my mind right now." Josh said with an evil smirk that formed on his face at that same time.

Back in South Park's downtown area which it is night by now that the street lights had turned on, cut to the two-story brownstone police headquarters inside the large squad room which it is crawling with many uniformed and plain clothed officers who is under the command of Sgt. Harrison Louis Yates for the night.

"Well ladies and gentlemen this looks that we have a very slow night on our hands which we can catch up with our paperwork before shit hits the fan on us all?!" Yates said as he walks toward his desk and putted his cigar and lighter out of his shirt's pocket to take a smoking break at that moment. But that will all changed when his desk's phone begins to ring off the hook which he answers it which he rolls his eyes during the phone call then he says" Well hold off on the paperwork for a while people who we have a trio of juvenile offenders are heading this way after had somehow had managed to escaped from Alamosa's high security a few hours ago, so be on the lookout which it is Scott Tenorman, Trent Boyett and Joshua Meyers."

"Sir, you got to be kidding me did you says Scott Tenorman the leader of that Nazi like ginger extremist group has escaped from Alamosa maybe we should warned the chief and the mayor about this?" Harris replied with a very concerned tone voice.

"Uh fine then Mitch, I'm will call BarBrady and that bitch for our lovely mayor right now!" Yates begins to angrily grumble out loud while he still has his phone receiver in his hand which he was dialing a number out at that moment. Meanwhile at the mayoral mansion inside the candles and fireplace lit living room which BarBrady was pouring a couple of glasses of red wine which McDaniels was curled up in a gray colored blanket at that moment that she was oddly looking at him which she was re- reading 50 shades of Purple and wearing an oversized white button up dress shirt and dark green silk PJs pants also her rarely seen gold wire framed reading glasses.

"George, I'm thought you are going to work the graveyard shift tonight?" McDaniels said while looking very confused right now which she was originally planning to call an early night which she has a lot of meetings to attend tomorrow.

"Well my dearest Martha I'm want some alone time with my secret special lady for a night once?!" BarBrady has instantly replied back in his loud irritating tone voice.

"Well then get your ass over here now which it is a direct order my idiotic officer! McDaniels said in a flirting tone voice and gently grabbed on to his uniform shirt but his cell phone had begun to ring which they both looked very disgusted for who calling him this night and ruined their romantic evening at that moment then he says has he looks down at his cell. " Oh it is Lou Martha."

"What now that he is bitching about George?" McDaniels said in a low hissing whisper.

"Okay, I'm will tell her about it Lou … Well bye then?! BarBrady said that is when he got off his cell which he saw her concerned look that formed on her face.

"George, what wrong you better tell me now? McDaniels asked in a concerned tone voice.

"Well Martha that you are not going to like this at all, it is Scott Tenorman, Trent Boyett and Josh Meyers had escaped from Alamosa earlier tonight." BarBrady said while wringing his hands trying to his nervous from her right now.

"What, George?!" McDaniels said in a panic and angry tone voice.

**To Be Continued **

**Author's note: On to chapter 2 writing which this story was in the planning stages for very long time but I'm happy I'm started it at last so enjoy this chapter. Anyone remembers Josh Meyers from Toilet Paper which BarBrady seeks help from the toilet paper vandal Josh Meyers who is like a Hannibal Hector which he uses mental warfare on BarBrady with his bad childhood that he has a kid to break him down. **


	2. Blurred Memories

**Chapter 2: Blurred Memories**

But cut to Stan's house which all the boys were there and wearing their PJs watching MTV's VMA right now which Miley Cyrus was taking the stage which all the boys simply their eyes grew larger with their what the fuck looks at that moment.

"Why the hell Miley Cyrus is trying to be Shrankbella these last few months?" Cartman said coldly while looking at the raunchy show.

"When did she become a stripper all sudden?" Stan asked while looking at Kyle who just shrugs his shoulders at this whole thing.

"Dude I'm don't know?" Kyle answered back.

Boy, I'm wished I was that Robin Thicke right now." Kenny replied which his over perverted mind is working overtime right now.

"HUH?" The other boys said while looking at each other in a grossed out way.

"Uh oh my God what happened to Hannah Montana fellas?" Butters said while he looks very shocked.

"Well Butters Hannah Montana had gone over her slutty side and what the fuck she is doing now?!" Cartman had instantly answered back.

"You guys did you ever notice that Miley has the same hairdo like that little bitch Justin Bieber." Kenny said with a light chuckle.

"HA-HA ….. Kenny that is a good one what is it you guys that they are the Bieber Twins or something." Cartman said with a soft laugh that is when Randy came walking in the living room which he was carrying a bottle of beer and a bag of chips with him and sat with them at that moment.

Oh looks like next year's harvest will be even better before."Randy had softly muttered to himself but Stan and Kyle caught his mutterings which they knows what he is talking about the sacrifice in March for the corn harvest which everybody sacrifices a famous face to the corn for a good corn harvest in the fall.

"Oh no we go again with that sacrifice to the corn shit." Stan said while he was nosebridgepinching himself at that moment.

"Really this again with this harvest shit?" Kyle said to Stan in a low whisper.

"Hey SSSHHHAARROONN come here and look at Miley Cyrus which she looks like a crazy ass whore right now." Randy said.

"What Randy?" Sharon said while she was wearing her glasses while she was doing the home budget.

Later on that very same night, Cut back to the police station inside BarBrady's office which the chief was seated at his desk and he was with the mayor who was seated in a black leather chair that rest in front of his desk along with her two aides and back in her green pantsuit which they were waiting for Yates, Dawson and Harris to show up right now that is when they came walking in there at last. Which they are planning to discuss about Scott Tenorman, Trent Boyett and Josh Meyers' escape and the plan of action to catch those little troublemaking brats which in the mayor's mind that she knows better about these idiots' work ethics around here and silently praying for Mysterion returns at that moment.

"Well gentlemen, what is your plan to catch those little punks from hell before they can bring carnage to this town which I'm wants normalcy in this town for once?!" McDaniels angrily hisses out loud while she was giving that infamous look that had formed on her face to them for a quick second.

"Well Mayor, you worry much about the littlest things that come across you all time, let us do our jobs for once?!" Yates had answered back in an uncaring tone voice that is when the mayor turned to look at him with those angry glaring eyes of hers and raised her left hand in the air to only made a whatever motion with it to brushes his insult away which that is when she has some of her own to fires back at him.

"Oh really Harrison, You don't think being mayor is not very stressful which it is because I'm have to deal with you all which you are idiots along with the disasters and weird stuff that plagues our town on a daily basis?!" McDaniels answered back with a frown was shown upon her face at that moment.

"Geez whiz, will you guys stop arguing about stupid stuff which we have a town to protect right now." BarBrady asked which both McDaniels and Yates stops arguing with each other but still giving each other death glares at that moment.

"Oh whatever I'm don't care George, let's focus on protecting our town from another ginger seize!" McDaniels replied back to his plea in a venomous tone voice and looks very angry at her top ranked officer and lover but all sudden his office phone had begins to ring which BarBrady was looking dumbfounded while everybody else in the room looks on."Are you going to answers that damned phone which it is driving me insane right now!?"

"Uh hello? Josh please turns yourself in along with the other escapees to the guards of Alamosa now." BarBrady asked while he was phone while McDaniels stands next to him.

"I'm can sense that you are no longer afraid of your past officer but we will see each other very soon which I have something very special planned for you."Josh said while he is standing next to a pay phone along with Scott ad Trent and holding a roll of toilet paper in his hands at a gas station out in the country."So goodbye for now officer?" that is when he had hung the phone up in BarBrady's ear.

"Uh Hello Josh, I think that he had hanged up on me." BarBrady said to the others.

"Uh Jesus Christ George, why did you asked for a trance of the call which we can find these little bastards rather quickly but no you are a complete idiot." McDaniels begins to angry protests while looking very annoyed and angry at that moment.

"I'm sorry Martha which it did not come to my mind at the last second."BarBrady instantly replied back at her protests.

"Sorry will not catch on this time you got to be fucking kidding me right now that we have them in our gasp but you let go you idiot! McDaniels growled loudly while looking very pissed right now.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes: Sorry for the wait which I changes stuff while I'm writing it out due to Miley Cyrus' mind fuck performance at The MTV's VMA and the title of the chapter is take on Robin Thicke's song Blurred Lines which he performed with Miley at the VMA which I'm wanted to added in along with the references of Episode Britney's New Look about the harvest. But on to Chapter 3 so enjoy.**


	3. The Return of the ? Mark One

**Chapter 3: The Return of the ? Mark One**

Meanwhile which it was Late in the night outside of the police station on one of the town's buildings' rooftops where a pint-sized shadow was seen running across them and jumping over the alleyways it was Mysterion who has sneaked away from his friend's sleepover to do some patrolling on the city streets for the rest of the night. That is when out of the front doors swing open to show a very tired looking BarBrady was walking out which he is calling it a night and heads for home right now. At that same moment back inside the main squad room which it was crawling with many officers and detectives who were doing their paperwork before heading out on their signed assignments for the night, which Mysterion had perched himself on the window's edge that he was looking in the room with his motionless stare and the sound of the flapping of his cape in the wind which it has alerted the attention of the officers and the ginger police sergeant who has quickly turned around to look to see who is it.

"Uh Mysterion…what a surprise to see you out patrolling our fine lovely streets once again, But we are in a huge jam right now which we are trying to track down a trio of punk ass juveniles who had escapes from Alamosa Maximum Juvenile Detention Center that I'm thinks that they goes by the names of Scott Tenorman, Josh Meyers and Trent Boyett or something like that." Yates said while he was taking a quick slip of his hot cup of coffee at that moment.

"Wait a minute did you say Scott Tenorman, Trent Boyett and Josh Meyers Sgt. Yates?" Mysterion asked very quickly in a very concerned tone voice and the thought was still fresh in his mind while looking very shocked at the lead police sergeant for a quick second.

"Yes Mysterion, I'm did say those three infamous names but why I may asked and the mayor is currently on our asses big time to catch these little punks right now." Yates had replied along with a clearly seen shrug of his shoulders which it was clearly indicated that he don't care at all but he will do his job because McDaniels is hounding his ass and officers to finds those punks before hell breaks out by their hands right now.

"Sgt. Yates, those three are on the coon and friends' watch list for all time, well beside Professor Chaos." Mysterion explained about the team's most wanted watch list which it is a take on the F.B.I's most wanted list." Well then I'm having a town to protect right now so good night?!" That is when he had jump out of the window which he had lands on his feet just like a cat and disappeared into the darkness. That is when two uniformed officers who were sitting there which one of them is eating a sandwich while the other was holding a tan folder in his hand and talking about Miley Cyrus ' performance at MTV's VMA which Yates just simply rolls his eyes at this whole discussion at that moment.

"Yeah Jenkins I'm just heard Miley Cyrus had putted a very strange performance and act like a true shrank." Thompson said while looking down at the folder at that time.

"Well then my daughter will not be listening to her anymore at all that I'm promised you?" Jenkins the gray hair cop said while he was chewing on his sandwich.

"Will you damn people shut up about that publicity seeking whore which we all have police work to do before Mayor McDaniels have our asses on catching these punks right now?!" Yates yelled out at them in a loud angry tone voice.

"Sorry sir!" Both of the officers said in unison and looked at each other very funny while Yates steps away and heads for his desk.

But cut to the mayoral mansion in the jet black master bedroom which McDaniels was asleep right now in her queen sized bed that was covered in pink and maroon sheets and a heavier made blanket made in the same colors, that is when a largely broad adult sized shadow was silently tiptoeing into the dark the room which they were trying their best not to awake her and it was BarBrady who had change out of his police uniform which he was dressed in a light gray tee with the South Park Police emblem on it and along with a blue lounge pants . While he was gently getting into bed which he did awoke her up which she rolls over in bed and she punches him in the face very hard without her knowing it.

"Aww… my face geez whiz Martha, oh darn you have a good hook on you." BarBrady said to himself while covering his nose with both hands which he thinks he is having a nose bleed right now that is when McDaniels was wearing a pastel green colored silk PJs sat up from her pillow to see what is going on which she had switch the lamp on which she saw her lover sitting there with a tissue that was strained with his blood plus McDaniels looks older without her makeup on which she has age lines shown on her face and looked tired too.

"I'm sorry George; let me help you out to stop the blood flow." McDaniels said as she had stepped out of the bed which a few minutes later which you can see two cut down tampons sticking out of his nose to stop the nose bleed which sport doctor use them to stop nose bleed while he was laying in bed looking very embarrassed along with McDaniels who is just rolling her eyes at his whimpering right now.

"Why do I'm have a pair of tampon sticking out of my nose right now Martha?" BarBrady asked.

"To stop your nose bleed you idiot which my now dead brother who was a doctor used that very same method to stop nosebleed during the town's sport games all time." McDaniels said while glowered at him, but all sudden a very sick Dylan came walking in there. Which the red/black dyed Goth boy who constantly was flicking his long fringe out of his eyes but his ear is bothering him big time right now.

"Aunt Mary and Uncle George, that my ear had been killing me all day long." Dylan said while looking at his adoptive parents with a very teary in his face at that moment.

"Look like motherly duties calls for you right now Martha." BarBrady said as he lay down on the bed.

"Oh shut up George!" McDaniels scolds back at him while continuing to rolls her eyes at him with such venom.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note: Sorry about the long wait between chapters again which I was planning the rest of the** **plot out but on to chapter 4 so enjoy.**


	4. A Shot came from the Dark

**Chapter 4: A Shot came from the Dark**

The following early evening at Cartman's house down in the basement which there was a meeting of Coon and friends who were sitting at a boardroom table and fully dressed in their superheroes costumes which it is an emergency briefing about a plan of action to stop the trio of doom from carrying their devious plans out against the town and it's people from any harm right now. Which they were waiting for Mosquito, Tupper wear, Mint Berry Crunch and Iron Maiden to arrives for the meeting right now.

"Uh Gawd damn it you guys, this is bad which I'm clearly know that my daywalker half-brother is coming after me to exact his revenge after I killed my dad and his mom then fed them to him in the chili form." Which he had used or stolen Chef's recipe to make him eat it." The Coon said while thinking back to his greatest triumph over a bitter rival at that moment.

"Uh Good God Coon, you are a one sick deranged fuck!" Mysterion had replied back with such disgust and his eyes widen with great shock.

"I know I'm one Mysterion so deal with it you asshole." The Coon said with a long evil smile that forms on his lips as he looks on at Mysterion.

"Plus we know why Trent Boyett wants revenge because us for we framed him with that fire that burned Mrs. Claridge that putted her in a wheelchair for the rest of her life that dated all way back in our preschool years you guys. " Human Kite said while looking very concerned in his face.

"But we really know about that serial toilet paper vandal Josh Meyers at all?" Tool shed asked while he was sitting down at the table.

"Uh not really,... which I'm only known about him that being locked up at the infamous Alamosa and that legendary serial toilet papering spree that he did in Middle Park Tool shed?!" Mysterion said.

That is when the other coon members arrives at last which the original four had seated themselves in their spots at the long table at that moment.

"Sorry, we are late right now you guys." Tupper wear said.

"Mint Berry Crunch is back from outer space to fight with us." Mosquito added.

"Timmah!" Iron Maiden replied back loudly.

"Agrh, Motherfucking Mint Berry Crunch!" Coon grumbled out loud in an angry tone.

"Well our meeting is about to begin then?" Mysterion said.

Cut to City Hall in the mayor's office at that same time that Josh Meyers has disguised himself as a paperboy to sneak in the building whom has something tucked away in his bag that he had hidden a gun that has a homemade silencer attached to it. That is when Mayor McDaniels turned around from her desk which she was not paying any attention because she has her eyes glued on a file right now. All sudden she had felt a sharp pain around her stomach area which she looks down and saw blood covering the area that is when she has collapses onto the floor as Josh evilly sneers and walks away and at the same time that is when BarBrady was getting off the elevator at that moment but something had alerted him which he had pulled his police issued pistol out and saw a horrible scene which a blood covered pale colored mayor laying there on the carpeted floor that she was almost dead from the blood loss that she was having which he was panicking trying to dial 9-11 on his cell at that moment.

"Martha, please don't die on me which I love you that you must fight to live!" BarBrady cries out in a very panicking tone voice as he held her in his arms to push pressure on the wound and trying to dial out on his cell which his blood soaked hands is making it very hard to do because his fingers is slipping off the numbers pad at that second.

A few minutes later at Hell Pass Hospital the trauma team is rushing the badly wounded McDaniels is going into surgery right now which BarBrady was standing there looked very shocked and on his clothes was soaked with her crimson red blood that is when Alexander their twenty something son came rushing in there which he was in his police uniform which his brown hair was sticking out under his cap which he looks very helpless and that is when her aides and the rest of the police force arrives on the scene which some of them that went to city hall to process the crime scene right now.

"I'm had known better that I'm just stay there with her instead going down to the bank for her." Johnson said in a guilty tone voice.

"Someone had shot her with a silencer that we know so far sir." Yates said while BarBrady stares out of the window that he is worry about the woman loves even though she despises him with a great passion.

"I'm want you and you men out there to find those punks who did this to her."BarBrady had answers back with such scorn.

"Yes sir we are on it right now." Yates said back that is when he walks away to heads for the crime scene with his partner.

"Alexander, Go pick your cousins up from the house now which I'm will stay there to wait for any news and call your sister."BarBrady said in a very concernmed tone voice.

"Yes dad I'm will be back in a few and keep me in touch if anything changes on her condition." Alexander said in a whisper to cover his blood relation to BarBrady and his mother's romantic union with his father that he does looks like both of his parents in the face and shares a vast mixture of their mannerisms then he walks away from the scene.

Inside the operation room where her surgery is taking place right now which Doctor Gouache is quite amazed with her that she haven't flat lined on the operating table due from the blood loss but her immortality had saved her once again that she had gained from shooting herself in the head due from feeling guilty for signing a certain permit to allowed a hippie jam fest into town which it had disastrous effects on the town a few years ago.

"Boy, I can't believe this at all Nurse Goody that she remained in stable condition without flat lining at once which the bullet did hit her main artery." Dr. Gouache said with amazement as he looks at the double amputee ginger nurse who is monitoring the mayor's condition and supplying her with fresh blood transfusions while the doctor and nurses continues to work on her right now.

"I think really think that Mayor McDaniels has a very strong will to survive Jack." Nurse Goody replied as the surgery continues.

Meanwhile back at Cartman's house up in the living room the boys were watching the breaking news on TV which Creamy Goodness is holding the anchorman's spot while Tom is away on vacation right now; on the background behind him it says Mayor McDaniels had been shot and is in critical but condition at this moment.

"Breaking News has come out of South Park tonight that the honorable Martha Janice McDaniels had been shot and is in surgery right now says our police sources." Creamy Goodness said while reading the script off from a TV Screen off-screen.

"Holy shit dude." Tool shed said.

"This is bad right now."Human Kite said

"Even through I'm greatly despises Mayor McDaniels with a passion and thinks she is a lesbian but she does not deserves to be shot like that you guys." The Coon said.

"Oh shut up Fat ass with your cruel and insensitive comments !" Human Kite grumbled loudly.

"Well fuck you kike?!" The Coon has angrily snapped back at him.

"You guys this is not the time to fight that we have an attempted assassin is running around loose in town right now?!" Mysterion has to step in and put a stop to this shouting match right now.

"Well fine then!" The Coon and Human kite both said at the same time while angry eyeballing each other at that moment.

Back to Hell Pass which BarBrady was pacing back and forth which all members of McDaniels clan was there right now along with her aides but all sudden BarBrady's cell begins to ring at that moment which Josh who was mocking him that he was the one shot her which BarBrady's face turned from shock into rage.

"Ha-ha …officer I do enjoy your weakness which I can sense that you have feelings for her, that I'm the one who had shot her to get at you well then goodbye." Josh said then hangs up the pay phone that he was on right now.

"Uh God damn it that the call trance device did not pick up on that place where that little punk is at which we need extra help right now." BarBrady said which his cheeks on his face were beat red.

"Those brats in the Coon and friends well expect for Mysterion is a perfect model citizen to our town." Yates replied back.

"Yes that is what I'm talking about Lou and go find them." BarBrady had angry shot back at his second in command.

"Well then finally that the idiot had finally stepped up in a competent role as police chief for once around here?!" Johnson said to himself and looking at Freddy.

"I'm will wish that the mayor was here which she will love to see this?!" Freddy said in a low whisper.

"I'm know Freddy." Johnson replied back at his comment in the same matter.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: The idea of the mayor getting shot is from an episode from Bones where Bones got shot while at work came to me while I'm was watching it on Demand and to use Josh as BarBrady's step in competent land and want them to be captured. But now on to planning and writing for Chapter 5 so enjoy this chapter.


	5. The Case of the Missing Bullet

**Chapter 5: The Case of the Missing Bullet**

Meanwhile at the same time at City Hall which the CSIs were there and taking pictures of the crime scene inside the mayor's office which Sgt. Yates has simply looks down the crimson red strain that has started to dried on the carpet as he takes notes about the scene that is when his right-handed man Det. Mitch Harris came running in there with a report that the surgeons had recovered no bullet from her surgery which she is out of surgery right now.

"Sir, we have a major problem on the McDaniels shooting case right now?!" Harris said in a very loud voice as he came running in there with a vanilla colored file that he is clutching in his hand. That is when Yates looks up with a very cautionous look when his toady partner stepped up to him which the curly charcoal gray hair detective has quickly hands over the file over to him.

"What?!... Do you mean there is no bullet had recovered from her at all?!" Yates screeches loud to protests his rising frustration for his apparent open and close case which it is falling apart right now then he says "God Damnit that I'm know that the chief will be on my ass about this when he hears this development."

"I'm sorry sir but you need to know about this before the chief does." Mitch replies with a concern that filled in his voice at that moment.

But cut to the ginger extremists' hideaway which it where Josh had returns to Scott and Trent which he is wearing a true evil smirk on his young angel looking face which it is hiding his true evil self behind it.

"So Meyers where the hell you had been these last few hours?!" Scott questions his whereabouts loudly.

"I'm giving the local police a wild goose to chase around while we exact our revenge on this town and a certain group of boys." Josh said with a menacing sneer has he looks at them.

"What kind of goose chase that I'm asked Josh?" Scott asked while he wears a very confused look on his freckles covered face.

"I'm had just shot Mayor McDaniels with an ice bullet that I'm had made a 24 hours ago before we made our escape from Alamosa which I've sent the local police on a wild goose chase while we gets our revenge ."Josh said with an evil smirk that had formed on his face.

"You did what?" Both Scott and Trent said when looking very shocked when they heard about Josh's gruesome confession and silently wondering about Josh is truly crazy than they are.

"My evil plan is going as head to exact revenge on the town of South Park and a certain group of rival boys." Josh replied in an evil tone voice while looking at them.

"You are one truly evil monster more than my little half-brother is, Josh." Scott answered while looking very sick to his face.

"And I can't believe that I've signed up for this crazy ass bull shit, which I'm mean I'm not want to be a part of someone getting killed or injured that was the deal Josh ." Trent said while looking scornfully at this whole thing.

"We are going to continues to follow my lead or you both will regret it that I promised you." Josh begins to angry muttered loudly than says "Scott, I need your ginger extremists to carry our devious plan out against the town tomorrow."

"Yes Josh I will gather them here tonight as you wished." Scott said as he walks into the darkness and looks a little irritated at the same time.

A few hours later at Hell Pass Hospital inside a private hospital room Mayor McDaniels was finally out of surgery and begins to awake from her drug reduced slumber which she was in a blue hospital gown at that moment. Plus starting to wonder why she is in the hospital that she is only remember all way up to before the shooting when she was doing paperwork in her office. Then look over to her side and saw BarBrady sitting there and a sound asleep in a chair to keep look over her, which she wants to get out of here but the wires and tubes had held her back that is when her loud unsuccessful struggle to get free had awakened her lover out of his slumber at that moment by now she looks very tired and in pain.

"Oh come on I'm want out of here, Plus why the hell I'm in the hospital right now?!" McDaniels said with a heavy loud pant which she is about to give up on the struggle when BarBrady came up to her bedside at that moment.

"Martha, you need to settle down before you hurt yourself and the reason you are in the hospital for because you were shot while you were in your office a few hours ago and you just got out of surgery." BarBrady said while he is sitting next to her while holding her bandaged covered hand which two IVs tubes were sticking out which one has blood and the other has pain medicine is coursing in them to her bloodstream right now.

"What?! McDaniels said while looking very shocked when she heard the news, unknown to her that she has starting to instantly reheal from her life stopping injury which she is a different class of immortal than Kenny is, which he has to resprawned and reborn by his mother but McDaniels has the power to heal instantly without respawning.

"You are very lucky that you did not die from the blood loss that you were having." BarBrady answered back that is when they both noticed something is in the room which they both look over their shoulders and saw Mysterion had perched himself on the window edge.

"Oh Mysterion, what is a great surprise to see you here!" McDaniels said as she winced in pain which she was almost in tears as she sat up from her hospital bed to look at him which it prompted the worrisome BarBrady rushes to her side to comfort her which she instantly pushes him away from her bedside with her bandaged up hands that indicted that she is not in the mood for being hounded to rest like a child right now.

"Madam Mayor, I'm letting you know me and my group is out and looking for those responsible for shooting you right now." Mysterion answered back in a polite manner tone voice as he was stepping out of the window to resume his nightly patrol then he says "Well then I'm must return to my patrol of the town right now?!" That is when he jumped out of the window and landed on the fire escape stair to disappear into the darkness at the same time which Yates, Harris and Dawson came walking into there to report their findings to BarBrady and a very worn out McDaniels which the guarding police officers who are standing at the door to let them in the room.

"Sir and your honor, we have more details on your shooting and the suspect behind it McDaniels." Yates said while looking at them which McDaniels is straightening her pillow up to lay her back upon it to get her some support and making herself more comfortable while sitting in the bed.

"Well Harrison tells us what kind of bullet that hit me and who is behind this failed assassination attempt that was directed at me now?!" McDaniels asked which she has a very angry glare that had formed on her youthful looking face.

"The type of bullet was an ice bullet your honor." Yates replied which both McDaniels and BarBrady looks very dumbfounded when they heard the details of the bullet that was used in her shooting.

"**WHAT!?" **Both McDaniels and BarBrady said in unison while looking at each other at that moment.

"Are you sure about that kind of bullet is an ice bullet which no one hasn't attempted to make one before?" BarBrady said while silently questioning Yates' theory.

"Oh shut up George, everything is possible around here…..AWW! McDaniels said as she lends forward which it has putted her in great pain.

"Plus we have the face of the suspect from the building's security camera system before the shooting had taken place sir and your honor." Yates said while he was pulling the photo out of the file to show BarBrady which he has instantly who is it at that moment.

"Holy smoke it is Josh Meyers?!" BarBrady said as he looks up from examination of the photo.

"You mean the serial toilet paper vandal George." McDaniels said with a concern that is when Johnson came running in there which he was in his white dress shirt and his red tie is loose and messy.

"Mayor, we have a major problem which the local media had arrived and sitting there waiting for a press release right now too." Johnson said which McDaniels just roll her eyes at this whole 3 ring circus thing right now.

"Well Johnson just deal with them which I'm not in the mood for this right now." McDaniels angrily grumbled out.

"Yes madam I'm on it."Johnson said which he has his black blazer jacket in his hand.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of posting this chapter due to internet problems that I'm had been having these last few days but here it is so enjoy this chapter and on to chapter 6.**


	6. A Moment of Shock

**Chapter 6: A Moment of Shock**

The following morning at the Coon & Friends 'secret headquarters that is hidden within the basement which they were going over the battle plans against the legion of pain and their ginger minions right now. That is when Cartman's mom came downstairs to tell them that someone very important is there and wanting to meet with them now. Which the boys looks very annoyed at Cartman's mom for stopping their briefing but wonders who is there and wants to meets with them right now.

"Uh Eric and boys there is someone is here to see you about something very important." Liane said while she was wearing her pink colored apron and yellow rubber gloves which she was doing the dishes.

"Oh Jesus H. Christ meem, do you sees that we are doing something important to help the police out right now." Which Cartman has begins to openly snarls at his own mother that is when Mayor McDaniels had stepped through the doorway which she was wearing a fresh clean and brand new green pantsuit along with a long black trench coat is hiding her suit underneath and her small circular gold medal pin that was pinned between her white dress blouse's collar and the boys looks very shocked that she looks normal and well in good health after taking a bullet to the stomach but she had healed instantly from her blessed gift and curse.

"Mayor McDaniels!?" The boys said in a very shocked tone voices.

"Why hello there boys so I take that you are surprised to see me?!" McDaniels said as she walks down the stairs toward them.

"Mayor McDaniels, we thought you are recovering at the hospital from your life threatening injury right now."The Human Kite said while looking dumbfounded at her right now.

"Well kid that we all are in great danger which I'm have more stuff to worry about like protecting the town because due to a certain group of trio who are clearly psychopaths that will do anything if their mind goes into it?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice along with a glaring eye roll of hers to them.

"How the hell you know about our superheroes' secret egos mayor?" Cartman said with caution as she looks at her.

"It's called a lucky guess Eric because your loud rude fat mouth always gives you away all time." McDaniels said while she has her hands resting against her hips and giving that very infamous scowling look that had formed on her face at that moment.

"Aye, I'm not fat you fucking blue hair evil bitch." Cartman scolds back at her, which McDaniels use her left hand to brush his insult off which she is so used to it by now. But Kenny wonders how the hell she has lived through it that she was on the brink of death but she looks more youthful and has more vigor within her right now.

"Whatever kid, but I'm wants them captured and returned to Alamosa very quickly before they will cause any mayhem in this damned town?!" McDaniels had angry grumbles back at him which she has a very angry frown had on her face to show her disapproval toward Cartman before she resumes speaking."So boys are you up to the challenge then?"

"Why the hell that I'm getting the feeling that you wants us to do your police force's job for them?" Tool shed said while looking at her whom he is getting the read off her; which inside her own mind that she thinks they are more competent to capture those punks then her own incompetent police force.

"Well boys they are currently busy with my shooting case and searching those little bastards right now?!" McDaniels said that is when BarBrady came walking down the stairs which he was looking for her and he has a very worried look had formed on his face right now.

"There you are which everyone was out looking for you mayor." BarBrady states in his loud and annoying voice which McDaniels just rolls her eyes with great disgust.

"Well George I'm fine which I'm can't stand being struck inside a hospital bed at all?!" McDaniels scolds back at him which she pushed him away from her at that moment.

"Mayor McDaniels, we will do it for you." Mysterion said in a low whisper.

" Why thank you Mysterion that I know you will do it you know what this means to me." McDaniels has whispers back to him with a very pleased look on her face then says "Well boys I'm love to stay and chat but I have a town to run and protected right now so goodbye then." That is when she and BarBrady were heading upstairs right now.

"What the hell that was all about dude?" Tool shed said.

"I'm don't know dude." Human Kite had replied back.

"Mayor McDaniels looks very healthy and well despite being shot you guys." Mosquito said.

"Yeah, I'm finding that very strange right now." Tupper wear answered Mosquito's question.

"Well you guys I did saw her at the hospital recovering from surgery a hour ago?" Mysterion said.

"Guys, you know that she is a very impatient person when it comes to the police who is taking their sweet time with solving cases." The Coon replied.

"Yeah, I'm know you guys." Tupper wear said.

"Well we are going out on patrol tonight you guys so get your shit done now?!" Mysterion said.

"This is really gay, which we can't do anything for the last days of summer vacation before Schewl starts God damn it." The Coon softly cries under his breath.

Outside of Cartman's house inside BarBrady's patrol car which McDaniels was sitting in the passenger side and BarBrady looks down and saw her bandaged covered hand that was resting on one of his legs.

"George, we need all help we get in case those gingers extremists do show up in town." McDaniels said.

"I know Martha but I'm worry about you right now which you need to take an easy." BarBrady replied.

"I'm perfectly fine George, so don't worry about me but worry about the town instead." McDaniels said.

"God, you are so stubborn to everything Martha." BarBrady said which McDaniels give him that look of her.

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: Well on to the grand finale chapter to this story so enjoy this chapter.**


	7. The Big Confrontation

**Chapter 7: The Big Confrontation**

Later on the very same night, cut to the downtown district of South Park which you can a group of pint-sized dark shadowy figures were moving across the town's buildings' rooftops to keep themselves hidden from any threats that they will come across. It's The Coon and Friends are out patrolling the town's streets and looking for the wicked trio by the mayor's request for their service to help the police out with the search of those punks and catch them before things gets much worse than it has gotten. Down in a dark alleyway which they stops in their tracks all sudden they all saw ginger extremists had surrounded them that is when The Coon's fear had came out of him for them but he was the one behind the Nazi-like gingers group after Stan, Kyle and Kenny did a little pay back to him by making him into a ginger and now his daywalker half-brother Scott is the head leader of the group.

"Oh fuck it's a trap you guys!" Mosquito screams out loud which the gingers came running at them which the superheroes are fighting them with tooth and nail at that moment.

"AGRH, Charge! The Coon and Friends hollers out as they ran at them as one like a bunch of war hungry warriors of ancient times.

"Well then… just charge at those soulless freaks which we will make them regrets it by fucking with us!?" The Coon shrieks back while he was using his shiny and sharp metal claws to scratches at the gingers' pale skin and Mysterion was using their martial arts training to delivers major ass kicking to them, which other coon members were also fighting them as well too.

"Shit, the Coon and Friends are currently overpowering us right now, let's retreat now Gingers!" The Ginger second in command said in a yelp as they ran away from the battle.

"Man, they are a bunch of scared little bitches are probably going home and crying to their moms right now." Tupper wear said as the gingers flee.

"Go sucks on my bawls you Gawd Damned soulless gingers biatches?! The Coon had begins to screams out along with a light chuckle which he was giving them a double finger salute in the middle finger's kingdom.

"Hold on you guys for a second are we sure that they had flee or they are regrouping and waiting for the right moment to ambush us." Mysterion said while looking everywhere from high to low place that he can see.

"Dude, I had a hunch where they are heading to right now?" The Human Kite said.

"Well to City Hall then you guys!" Tool Shed replies to Kite's comment and they all disappears into the darkness.

Meanwhile at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which McDaniels and her aides were bounded in toilet paper and duct paper plus they were sitting on their knees and have duct tape covered their mouths which they can't scream to alert anyone. That is when BarBrady came running in there which he is overcome with shock but nothing has dawned in his slow but dumb mind that you can imagined a tiny wooden monkey windup toy playing his cymbals loudly in his mind when he saw them sitting there and bounded together.

"Martha, why all of you are tied up for… Are we having a role-playing game going on here right now?" BarBrady asked them which McDaniels just gave him the clearest dark glare at that moment.

"No! It's Scott Tenorman, Josh Meyers and Trent Boyett they are here you God damned retarded idiot!" McDaniels begins to loudly and angry mumbles at him while the duct tape is still struck on to her thin lips. All sudden the trio appears out of nowhere which Scott had stung BarBrady with a stun gun which his large form had fallen upon the ground before the mayor who looks very helpless and tries to struggles to get free. "George, no! You three bastards will pay for this that I'm promised."

"Josh, I had thought you had said she was shot and on her death-bed too." Scott asked while he looks very dumbfounded and so did Trent too as they looks on at the mayor who is clearly seen healthy and well as she struggles to gets free from her bounds at that moment.

"Well me too Josh, I'm also thought that too, so you are lying to us all long to get your way, which I thinks you are a very terrible shooter you asshole." Trent scolds back while looking very angry at Josh who is about to strike out at him for bringing his apparent failure into the public.

"Why shut up you useless idiots!" Josh begins to shriek out in great anger at them while the mayor was using a small Swiss army knife that was hidden within her hands to cut through the tough roll of duct tape and toilet paper to get free. While her aides' looks on and BarBrady was starting to wake up from his shock treatment. But all sudden the furnace vent cover came falling down which a purple colored cloaked figure lands on his feet, it was Mysterion.

"Oh shit, it is Mysterion that means we are in trouble big trouble right now."Trent angry scolds while Scott grabs a hold of the mayor to use a human shield but she fights back as she breaks free and begins to punch him in the face to get him to let go out of her arm multi times but one last good right hook has done its job which Scott has fallen on to the floor with a bloody nose.

"Well kid, you never know that the person you are messing with is taking self-defense classes and kickboxing." McDaniels said while glowering at him, that is when the coon along with Human Kite and Tool shed who looks very amazed at the mayor's work.

"Holy Shit!" all of them said but Trent came at them but the Coon trips him with his foot which Trent had landed on the floor. But Josh has brought his 9 mm pistol out to shoot the Mayor again but Mysterion jumps in front of her to take the bullet but BarBrady has zap Josh with his Taser gun before he fires it which it makes him drops the gun and fells on to the ground which he has turned himself in a ball along with crying like a baby.

A Few minutes later, outside of the governmental building which the other cops were there which they were putting the trio into a squad car to take them away to Alamosa and Sgt. Yates, and Lt. Dawson were there and the members of the Coon and friends looks very tired and bruised up due from the fighting.

"Gentlemen, lock those bastards up now!"McDaniels said in a holler out loud then says"Thanks you boys for the help." That is when she looks at them while she is walking by them with her aides at that moment.

"You are welcome mayor." The coon's team members said in unison.

The following weeks after that battle was over which it is morning at the local bus stop that the boys were waiting for the bus to arrive.

"Well its back to school for us you guys?!" Stan said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh just great it's another year being struck with asshole Garrison." Cartman angry grumbles out loud.

"Least we had an awesome summer ending adventure which Scott Tenorman, Trent Boyett and Josh Meyers are back locked up at Alamosa and defeated by us." Kenny mumbles loudly due from his orange parka's hood.

"But summer is over for us dude." Kyle said.

"But Halloween is coming up you guys!" Kenny replies back.

Oh yeah I'm had forgotten about Halloween dude." Stan said.

"Hell, we needs to figure out what we are going as for this Halloween you guys? Cartman said.

**The End**


End file.
